Comanche County, Kansas
Comanche County (county code CM) is a county located in Southwest Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 1,891. Its county seat and most populous city is Coldwater. Law and government Although the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 to allow the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with the approval of voters, Comanche County has remained a prohibition, or "dry", county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.82%) is land and (or 0.18%) is water. Adjacent counties * Kiowa County (north) * Barber County (east) * Woods County, Oklahoma (south) * Harper County, Oklahoma (southwest) * Clark County (west) Demographics ]] Map of Comanche County (map legend)]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 1,967 people, 872 households, and 540 families residing in the county. The population density was 2 people per square mile (1/km2). There were 1,088 housing units at an average density of 1 per square mile (1/km2). The racial makeup of the county was 97.97% White, 0.05% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.05% Asian, 0.20% Pacific Islander, 0.61% from other races, and 0.86% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.78% of the population. There were 872 households out of which 24.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.40% were married couples living together, 6.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.00% were non-families. 35.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 21.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.18 and the average family size was 2.81. In the county the population was spread out with 22.10% under the age of 18, 4.50% from 18 to 24, 21.00% from 25 to 44, 26.50% from 45 to 64, and 25.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 47 years. For every 100 females there were 93.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,415, and the median income for a family was $36,790. Males had a median income of $24,844 versus $18,221 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,037. About 8.50% of families and 10.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.70% of those under age 18 and 7.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Coldwater, 763 * Protection, 533 * Wilmore, 56 Unincorporated places * Buttermilk Townships Comanche County is divided into four townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Coldwater || 14725 || Coldwater || 1,086 || 1 (3) || 1,099 (424) || 2 (1) || 0.17% || |- | Powell || 57325 || || 89 || 0 (1) || 186 (72) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Protection || 57875 || Protection || 734 || 2 (4) || 448 (173) || 1 (0) || 0.28% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Comanche County USD 300 See also * Dry counties * National Register of Historic Places listings in Comanche County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Comanche County ;Additional information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Comanche County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Comanche County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867